YOUR SMILE
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: Esa era su meta, sacarle esa hermosa sonrisa a su hermosa compañera. Y se sentía agradecido y orgulloso de ser el único que podía lograr ese efecto. ¡ShinRiko! ¡ONE-SHOT!


**YOUR SMILE**

 **SUMARY:** Porque desde el congelamiento Global, el único que había logrado sacarle una sonrisa había sido él… Shinnosuke Tomari.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Porque desde que la había conocido, ella siempre se mostraba así… _fría._

Él hacía el esfuerzo de sacarle otro lado a esa joven… una faceta divertida; pero no había tenido éxito, en ocasiones ella se molestaba por las acciones de él en un intento desesperado por desquiciarla o en este caso "divertirla".

No es que a ella no le agradara él… de hecho era todo lo contrario.

Kiriko había encontrado en Shinnosuke a un compañero en el cual apoyarse, alguien que le cuidase la espalda, alguien a quien poder cuidarle la espalda.

Y con el tiempo ese "compañero" se había convertido en su mejor amigo…

Shinnosuke era la persona que Kiriko necesitaba para poder depositarle su confianza, para poder decirse sus temores, para ayudarse entre sí y salir adelante a pesar de las adversidades.

Cuando Shinnosuke se convirtió en Drive por primera vez, ella sabía que había encontrado una pista para acercarse al Proto Drive que le había salvado la vida el día del Congelamiento Global.

Pronto Shinnosuke descubrió que Kiriko no sonreía desde el día del incidente con un Roidmude; ese fue su enfoque y su única razón para desenmascarar a ese ser y destruirlo de una vez por todas. Se había metido con su compañera y eso era algo que no toleraba para nada, le devolvería su sonrisa a toda costa.

Lo consiguió…

Aunque su compañera lo negara… ella había sonreído.

Le había sonreído.

Con el pasar del tiempo, las misiones, los roidmudes enfrentados y vencidos; la amistad de ambos comenzaba a crecer.

Shinnosuke le había sacado su lado divertido, claro, de vez en cuando.

Habían tenido citas… bueno no citas tal cual, pero sí habían salido juntos.

Su momento favorito fue en la cena de navidad y de su cumpleaños. El pobre e ingenuo Shinnosuke creía que tendría una cita con la chica. Más no fue así, sino que todo cambió por una cena junto a todos sus amigos… su familia.

Aunque en el fondo estaba algo decepcionado de no haber podido "compartir" a solas con Kiriko.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Su encuentro con Kouta, el Kamen Rider Gaim, y su pelea contra Lupin, fueron otra de sus muchas hazañas.

Aunque todavía se encontraba confundido y asombrado de que un chico no mayor que él fuera un Dios y dueño de su propio planeta… quizás jamás lo entendería. Pero ambos habían hecho un gran equipo, y eso lo agradecía.

Lupin, por su parte jugó sucio llevándose a Kiriko y reemplazándola. Como su mejor amigo que es, Tomari se dio cuenta del cambio, y ahora debía rescatar a la verdadera.

Gracias a Kouta lo logró.

Pero Lupin no fue del todo vencido, y antes de esfumarse había prometido volver para arrancarle lo que más le importa…

La sonrisa de Kiriko…

… Pero para no verse "afectado" Shinnosuke alegó que Lupin perdía su tiempo, ya que su compañera era "amargada" y jamás podría quitarle algo que jamás había sacado a relucir.

Por supuesto que Kiriko lo escuchó y Shinnosuke tuvo que correr por su vida antes de que su compañera lo aporreara o algo peor.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

El año nuevo llegó y trajo consigo a Gou Shijima, el hermano menor de su compañera. Estaba asombrado ¿Cómo es que ella jamás le habló de Gou? Se sentía algo herido…

Pero comprendió que Gou no era un caso sencillo. En un principio el menor parecía incomodarle un poco en su trabajo; pero Mach se convirtió en su mejor aliado. Sin intentarlo, se había ganado el respeto y admiración del menor Shijima.

 _Shi-Niisan…_

Detrás de esas palabras había un significa oculto…

" _Cuñadito"_

Así es como Gou lo llamaba ahora. No le molestaba en absoluto, pero lo había renombrado de esa manera, porque aparentemente el veía "una conexión especial" entre él y su hermana, Kiriko.

Al instante ambos negaron cualquier indicio de "relación sentimental" más las diversas acciones que realizaban con el paso del tiempo no decían lo mismo.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

El tiempo transcurrió y más pistas surgían.

Una de ellas cambió el rumbo de las cosas.

Chase era Proto Drive… el Kamen Rider que le salvó la vida a Kiriko aquel fatídico día.

Una parte de él estaba feliz de haber descubierto ese "enigma", sin embargo por otro lado no se sentía del todo feliz; y las peleas constantes entre Mach y Chaser sólo empeoraban la situación.

Kiriko y Gou terminaron distanciados por la decisión de sí hacer a Chase de los buenos o no.

Como su compañero y mejor amigo, Shinnosuke la apoyó a ella en todo lo que pudo. Trato de ayudar a Gou, pero su odio se fue al límite y ya no pudo hacer nada por él.

Jamás abandonó a Kiriko; ahora que no tenía a su hermano menor cerca, Shinnosuke debía ser más y más paciente y sobre todo comprensible…

Pero… ¿Quién lo comprendía a él?

Tomari tuvo que dejar de lado sus sentimientos con tal de proteger los que su compañera sentía por aquel a quien llamaban "enemigo".

Confundida o no… Él sería su apoyo siempre. Y no le negaría la oportunidad de reencontrarse con el Chase que la salvó.

Lo consiguieron.

Chase volvió de su lado, y no sólo eso, sino que ahora se había convertido en Kamen Rider Chaser; otro aliado más había llegado para respaldarlo.

Ganó un aliado… pero había perdido a otro, y el más importante.

Gou aún seguía en las manos del mal, y eso dejaba huecos vacíos en el corazón de Kiriko.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Más verdades continuaban saliendo a la luz, pero esas mismas traían consigo más rivales y mucho más fuertes que los anteriores. El equipo Drive debía estar preparado para lo que fuera…

… Para lo que fuera… más no para esto…

"Tomari Shinnosuke, el hombre que combatía contra las amenazas cibernéticas bajo la apariencia de Kamen Rider Drive, perdió su vida en la línea del deber, ayer, teniendo 24 años de edad".

Eso era lo que corría por montones en los diferentes medios de comunicación de la ciudad; la gente estaba asombrada, entristecida y preocupada.

¿Ahora quien pelearía contra los roidmudes?

¿Sería este el fin del mundo?

La unidad de delitos especiales estaba devastada. Esta parecía su ruina, su desaparición total del mapa, de todos modos, sin Krim y Shinnosuke ¿Qué podrían hacer ellos solos?

Pero la más destrozada de todos era Kiriko Shijima, se sentía defraudada por su compañero, él le había prometido siempre volver y ahora… no lo había hecho ¿Cómo demonios iba hacerlo? Está muerto y eso ya no se podía remediar.

El que también se sentía impotente era Gou, había dejado morir a su Shi-Nissan y de manera colateral había herido como nunca antes a su hermana mayor, a quien quería más que a nada, a quien había defraudado en infinidad de ocasiones, a quien ahora le había roto el corazón.

Quien parecía más tranquilo era Chase, era el mediador de toda esta horrible situación. En su interior, al igual que Gou estaba consciente de la importancia y el gran cariño que le tenía Kiriko a Shinnosuke. Inclusive un ciego podía ver la relación tan estrecha que ambos compartían.

Debían regresar a Tomari Shinnosuke a la vida, ese era el objetivo.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

― ¡Shinnosuke! ¡Shinnosuke, despierta! ―

El aludido obedeció. Al hacerlo sintió una extraña sensación en su cuerpo… como si fuera más ligero.

― ¿Belt-san? ¿Dónde… dónde estamos? ― Cuestionó éste con debilidad. ― ¿Acaso estamos muertos? ― Pidió observando que el ambiente era oscuro. No podía ver a Krim, pero sí escucharlo.

― Por poco… ― Respondió Krim. ― Nos hemos salvado gracias a que transferí mi mente a la tuya… ― Explicó.

Shinnosuke reflexionó aquello. ― Entonces… ¿estoy en coma? ―

― Básicamente, sólo debemos esperar a que los demás descifren el código secreto y estaremos de vuelta ―

― Bueno… eso se oye bien ― Apoyó Tomari ya más calmado. ― Va estar muy molesta… ― Murmuró.

― ¿Quién? ―

― Kiriko… ― Respondió sin vacilar. ― Ya sabes cómo se pone, y este enorme susto que acabo de darle, no me lo perdonará con facilidad ―

Krim meditó aquellas palabras. ― Te preocupa mucho lo que piense y sienta ¿No es así? ―

― Es mi compañera Belt-san, además ― Tragó duro. ― Ella ha llorado suficiente, no puedo permitir que llore por mí, es algo que no puedo tolerar ¿Entiendes? ―

― Shinnosuke… ―

― No se lo había dicho a nadie… pero estoy orgulloso ―

Belt-san no comprendía aquello. ― ¿Orgulloso? ―

Entonces Shinnosuke le sonrió. ―…Yo fui quien le devolvió la sonrisa ―

Krim comprendió y sonrió para sus adentros. ― Estoy de acuerdo contigo, descuida Shinnosuke, regresaremos, ya lo verás ― Le consoló.

Shinnosuke asintió.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

― ¡Aquí vamos Tomari-san! ― Musitó Kiriko al cuerpo de su compañero. ― ¡A máxima velocidad! ¡Hasta el final! ― Exclamó presionando a fondo el acelerador de Tridoron. ― _No te dejaré ir tan fácil, si hay una posibilidad, aunque sea mínima la tomaré… eres mi compañero… mi mejor amigo… el hombre que me devolvió la sonrisa… y mientras estés conmigo no dejaré de sonreír por ti… y para ti Tomari-san_ ― Pensaba Kiriko con gran determinación, sinceridad, sentimiento y sobre todo cariño.

Hubo un "bache" y un par de turbulencias, pero el plan del equipo había funcionado.

Shinnosuke Tomari y Krim habían vuelto a la vida.

― Tomari-san… ― Musitó ella sin poder creer que veía de pie y vivo al hombre que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Una leve sonrisa adornó su cara.

Al oír su voz, éste la miró. ― Me gusta esa sonrisa ― Confesó, mirándola de forma anhelante. ― Que buena bienvenida ― Elogió, pero quizás había algo de trasfondo en esas "inocentes" palabras.

La sonrisa de ella se ensanchó aún más, para demostrarle que sólo para él iban dedicadas esas sonrisas sinceras. Shinnosuke le correspondió del mismo modo, viéndose satisfecho de haber logrado su objetivo…

Esa era su meta, sacarle esa hermosa sonrisa a su hermosa compañera. Y se sentía agradecido y orgulloso de ser el único que podía lograr ese efecto.

 **FIN**

 **N/A:** Sigo amando a este par como loca Jejeje, así que esperen próximos fics de ambos. Por lo pronto, déjenme saber su opinión.

¡Saludos!

 **GEMITHA0208**


End file.
